


“What just happened?”

by w_x_2



Series: Orgasm thirsty [1]
Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Mildly Dubious Consent, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom makes Hal lose control, but he also helps him get it back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“What just happened?”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters are not mine, I am making no profit, and I don’t intend to cause any harm.  
> A/N: For the 12th day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2012.

Hal hasn’t had any kind of sexual pleasure for a long, long while. He can’t have sex without feeding, it’s too tempting, and he’s been off the blood for too long to just give up his control for a thing as common as sex. Because the reality is, it’s the blood that makes him  _enjoy_  the sex with someone else.

And sex on its own just doesn’t do it for him. Well, at least it hasn’t for very many decades, if not centuries.

But now, now there’s Tom. And Tom gets him fired up, gets him so excited that Hal feels like he has just drained someone down to their very last drop. Tom is special though, Tom keeps Hal from giving in to the need for blood.

Which is why, when Hal walks by Tom’s room in the early hours of the morning and accidentally hears Tom’s accelerated heart beat, his quick breaths and tiny short whimpers as he tries not to let out any sounds, his body freezes in front of the door and he can't help but listen.

It’s a bad idea, their relationship has never been more than a tentative friendship, and Tom is young and has never shown any signs of liking him. More than that though, this fire that Tom sparks in him, it makes him want to throw all caution to the wind, burst in and take Tom, each and every way. Most especially, it makes him want to sink his fangs into Tom’s skin.

But Tom will never let him, he’s certain of that; Tom is his safety net right now and won’t let him fall off the wagon. This amount of pleasure he feels running through his veins from just listening, it’s too much to ignore, and then – hearing just isn’t enough.

So when Tom becomes a bit louder, loses a bit of control, is unable to keep his moans in, Hal can’t help but turn the handle as quietly as possible. He opens the door only a crack, but already his senses are starting to cloud.

Hal isn’t quite sure if the fact that Tom has all his clothes on, hand wrapped around his dick, out of his trousers, shows his age and therefore impatience, or if it shows intelligence at being able to hide faster if found, but he doesn’t dwell on that thought for long at all.

The werewolf’s cheeks are red and his forehead is covered with sweat drops, his eyes are shut tight and his teeth are closed around his bottom lip which is starting to swell.

Hal can smell Tom’s scent, his musk, his precum. And he can hear the ever persistent beat of Tom’s pulse, his eyes seek out the vein pulsing in Tom’s neck for a few seconds, and he feels his fangs wanting to make an appearance but he doesn’t allow them to, draws his eyes down instead.

Tom’s heat is hard, so hard that Tom must be about to burst, the veins full of blood –he’s focusing on the blood again. He shakes his head, brings a hand up to his mouth, rubs his fangs which have extended this time, accidentally nicks his thumb, and it’s his blood, but joined with the sight which Tom makes he can’t help but make a sound at the back of his throat.

Tom jumps, grabbing the wooden stake by his bed with one hand as he tucks himself inside his trousers with the other. “Hal,” Tom says shakily, approaching the vampire.

Hal knows that his eyes are dark, and the only thing he can hear is Tom’s heartbeat, the blood pulsing through his veins. At that moment, he doesn’t care that Tom is a werewolf, he just  _wants_.

“Hal, Hal,” Tom calls in a louder tone, trying to get his attention.

But Hal can’t focus, and suddenly he is being dragged inside the room, the door shutting before he is pushed against it, Tom holding him there with a hand on his chest.

Hal whines, and then growls, and he is about to bite Tom. But then Tom’s arm is against his throat, and the younger man’s body is flushed against him. And Tom is  _still_  hard, and Hal moans, seeks to align their cocks together. He rubs himself against Tom, and Tom is yelling at him, telling him to calm down, retract his fangs.

Tom grabs his jaw, probably wanting eye contact, and Hal moans as he brings his and Tom’s cocks together once more. His climax comes out of nowhere, surprises him, and shocks Tom. His trousers are becoming soaked, but he can breathe now, and the compulsion to bite Tom isn’t so great anymore. He can feel his eyes becoming clearer, his fangs starting to retract, and Tom is still in shock, stuck to his spot.

“My profoundest apologies,” Hal says after he makes sure his vocal chords will allow him to speak.

“What?” Tom whispers, eyes wide.

“I interrupted your mas-”

Tom makes a sound at the back of his throat, holding up a hand and jumping back as though he has suddenly just become aware of how close they were.

“Once again, I apologize, I am going to leave so you can continue with your activities,” Hal says, turning around so he can open the door. “Thank you for your help.”

He’s already out of the door, far down the hallway, when he hears Tom ask, “I– ah– Seriously Hal, what just happened?”


End file.
